Never Let Go
by Queenscrown
Summary: " I promised I'd never let you go." He gently tilted her chin and softly kissed her tear-stained cheek. "And I never did." (Amebel)


**Never Let Go**

The golden rays of the scorching sun above the blue firmament were shrouded by the cotton-like mass of condensed vapor. The blooming state of the flowers had come to an end, and the season of autumn was looming around the corner. One by one, wilted vermillion leaves departed from the claw-like branches of the trees and started to sway with the breeze before softly landing on the earth below.

Natalia closed her eyes as she felt the wind gently kissed her face and slightly blew her platinum blonde locks. A weary sigh came out of her rosebud lips as she opened her eyes and gazed at the letters written on the roughen bark of the tree. Her graceful fingers traced the carved initials, not minding the harsh texture that came in contact with her delicate skin. Sadness was etched all over her gentle visage while she continued to look at the letters that were inscribed.

' **A + N = Forever'**

These simple letters that had marred the exterior of the tree symbolizes the vow of their love. A promise that neither individual will leave the other no matter what fate, life will cast at them.

" _I promise I will never let you go." Love and adoration were swirling in his azure-colored irises as he devoutly plighted his words. He gently held her hand and pecked her fingers one by one. "Promise?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes and gripped his hand tightly. "Promise." He delicately held her chin and sealed his vow with a kiss._

Tears began to build up on the corners of her eyes and started to trickle down her rosy cheeks. "Alfred." She softly whispered in her trembling voice as she knelt on the sward beneath her feet. "I'm sorry." She covered her face with her palms as she sobbed her grief, her shoulders were violently shaking while she continued to loudly weep like the broken girl she truly is.

" _T-This isn't working for us." Natalia bit her lower lip and tore her gaze away from his._

" _W-What do you m-mean not working?" Alfred nervously asked as he tightly clutched her hand. His once bright blue-colored eyes were portraying fear while he was looking at her._

 _Natalia heaved out a sigh and gathered the courage she barely had. She looked at him straight in the eyes and coldly said, "I don't think we should be together." She silently winced at the harshness of her words._

" _W-What?" Alfred stared at her with horror and incredulity. His grip on her hand tightened as he felt the strike of the painful throes on his heart. "Y-You don't love me anymore?" Tears were about to break through his eyes when he looked at her with dread._

 _Natalia averted her gaze away from his and instead looked at the ground below her feet. "Yes." His hold on her hand weakened giving her the opportunity to walk away._

" _I'm sorry." She mumbled before turning her heels to tread away from him. But before she could even move, he engulfed her body in an embrace._

" _D-Did I d-do something wrong?" Natalia's petite frame tensed when she heard his broken sobs._

 _He buried his face on her shoulder and woefully cried._

 _Natalia could feel her heart being punctured by a thousand thorns and being pierced by a hundred daggers just by hearing his shattered voice._

 _Yet she still remain her stand with her choice._

" _Let go of me." She forcibly removed his arms around her waist._

" _I won't let you go." He sobbed and tightened his hold around her. "I know you still l-love me." He whispered, holding on to the small hope that remained in his heart._

" _No." Natalia harshly retorted. "I don't love you anymore." With that said, Alfred's arms around her waist weakened and fell on his sides. Hope was mercilessly ripped away from his being, and the once jovial light in his eyes was no more._

 _She walked away, leaving the pitiful mnan behind, lifelessly standing on the ground._

"Please forgive me." She clutched her chest and wept, as felt like her world was shattering into million pieces of shards. "Alfred." She cried his name.

Suddenly, a hand caressed her face and gently tilted her chin. Her purple-colored irises widened as she gazed at the familiar face looking at her.

"Natalia." He spoke, sadness and longing lacing his voice—which cracked at the end.

"Alfred!" She threw her arms around his waist and buried her face on his chest. She tightly clutched his white-colored shirt until her knuckles turned albicant. "I'm sorry." Tears were continuously streaming down her cheeks, staining the raiment he was wearing.

"Hush." Alfred gently cupped her face on his palms and softly kissed her forehead. "I forgive you." He wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks and delicately caressed her platinum blond locks.

"Your unkindness may defeat my life but never taint my love." He kissed the back of her palm and interlocked their fingers together.


End file.
